


Unusual, but not Unlikely

by alt_universe_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time this Doctor kisses him is right before Jack is dragged away, along with Amy and Rory, to the cells by some rough-looking soldiers with three eyes and no sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual, but not Unlikely

The first time this Doctor kisses him is right before Jack is dragged away, along with Amy and Rory, to the cells by some rough looking soldiers with three eyes and no sense of humor. Apparently humans aren’t allowed on this planet, not without their shots, at least. The Doctor tries explaining that his humans are perfectly healthy and disease-free. When that doesn’t work, the Doctor pulls out his sonic, as he is wont to do, and demands his friends be released.

The soldiers lock the Doctor up as well.

As it turns out, they are all released shortly afterwards, with Jack, Amy, and Rory freshly vaccinated. Jack complains half-heartedly that he’s had all his shots previously, but privately he’s still too shocked by the kiss to be completely on top of his game. After all, Jack wasn’t in any real danger--he never is anymore--but he can’t think of any reason for the Doctor’s actions. Other than the obvious, which he purposefully doesn’t think about, because even the tiniest hope that the Doctor might be attracted--might find him attractive--well, at this point, it seems more likely for sweets to fall from the sky.

***

 

A week later, they visit the planet Jarus, where sweets do fall from the sky.

“It’s about time you took us somewhere nice,” Amy says, though there is fondness in her voice.

“Don’t go overboard now. I have to warn you, if you get a cavity here, the dentists on this planet are all ridiculously overpriced,” the Doctor replies, even as he pockets a handful of jelly babies. The Doctor looks at Amy and Rory with amusement in his eyes as the newlyweds settle underneath a large leafy tree that smells like mint.

Of course, before too long they’re all running for their lives from something that looks remarkably similar to a gingerbread man, but that’s okay. Amy and Rory grab each other’s hands, and the Doctor reaches for Jack, and doesn't let go until they reach the TARDIS, safe and sound.

 

~End


End file.
